Never Deal with a Demon
Never Deal with a Demon is the eighth and last scenario in Conquest of the Underworld. While Tarnum was busy fighting Jorm, Duke Deezelisk betrayed Queen Allison. His armies slew Tarnum's Captains, and Allison was taken to his underground torture chamber. Tarnum, who had returned to life again, travelled to the closest Castle and raised an army. One day, the ghost of Rion Gryphonheart appeared in Tarnum's tent. The man knew that Tarnum was there to help, and asked him to rescue her daughter. Tarnum learned that Rion was the knight who blinded Deezelisk many years ago, after the demon's failed invasion of Erathia. They discovered that Deezelisk had sent Jorm to Paradise to steal Rion's soul in order to trick his daughter into the Underworld. If they tortured her enough, Rion would use his soul to protect her, destroying him. Tarnum sent a fast rider to the lords of Erathia, telling them that their Queen was in the clutches of a demon. The nobles gathered a massive army, swarming the Underworld and giving Tarnum a large force behind his banner. In the end, Deezelisk was unable to withstand Tarnum's fury, and Allison was freed. Walkthrough Tarnum starts out with a Castle. His captains are dead, but the knight Trynn and the Cleric Norvan are on his side, though they are trapped in an underground chamber that only Tarnum himself can open. Both are level 30 and have small forces, but have lots of dwellings so they can hire more. He also has one ally: the purple heretic Olema, who has an Inferno to the west. There are four opponents. The blue necromancer Vidomina has a Necropolis to the north, the green demoniac Fiona has an Inferno to the northeast, and the pink Demoniac Nymus has an Inferno to the east, behind red border gates and border guards that he can't open. The last opponent is Deezelisk himself, who wears the Armor of the Damned and has an Inferno in an underground chamber. Only Tarnum or his knights can open the quest guard leading to it. To reach Deezelisk, Tarnum must first visit the green keymaster's tent in the tunnel north of the green Inferno, then go past the green border guard in the northeast, through the two-way monolith, and visit the red keymaster's tent. Going through the pink player's lands, he can open the quest guard, go through the subterranean gate, and attack his foe. Towns *Three Castles; Dunwall *Two Necropolises *Four Infernos Strategy North of Tarnum's Castle is the black keymaster's tent, which lets him open Mensor's prison to the northeast. Mensor is a level 30 knight with a decent force of halberdiers, marksmen, royal griffins and crusaders, and an almost full set of artifacts. Northwest of the Castle is the two-way monolith leading to Trynn and Novan. Deezelisk's Inferno has a Deity of Fire, giving him extra gold and creature growth and making every week imp week. There are two neutral Castles on the map, both protected by quest guards that only heroes level 30 or above can open. The one to the northwest has all buildings, the one to the northeast has almost none. In addition, there's a Necropolis in the northeastern corner. Category:Conquest of the Underworld scenarios